Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island
With the competition over and someone winning the money, the campers are ready to head home, but will they get the opportunity to? The host has one final challenge for all of the contestants, forcing them to form their own respective teams, and participate in an all-out, no-rules hunt for one million dollars! However, after a series of unpredictable and out-of-control events, the money is lost and there is only one way to settle this tie. Plot The episode begins with the campers throwing a final party at Playa Des Losers on their last day before they have to go back home and return to their normal routines. Suddenly, Chris arrives with a briefcase and offers the campers one final challenge: a race to find a suitcase that contains one million dollars. The challenge is to locate the suitcase and bring it back to the Dock of Shame. In exchange for a chance for everyone to compete, the winner has to forfeit the $100,000 they have just won. Gwen's opening In her opening, Gwen immediately refuses as she just wants to go home with her original prize. However, Chris reveals that, due to the fine print in the contracts that all of them signed, if at any time a higher prize is offered for them to compete for, they have to participate. Gwen is upset about this and angrily yells at Chris, scaring the host into jumping into Chef's arms. Nevertheless, he has Chef destroy the check and force Gwen to take part in the challenge anyway. Upon firing the starting gun, Owen, being the only one who is actually interested in the challenge, immediately takes off on a head start. Owen's opening In his opening, after a moment of consideration, Owen happily agrees to give it up in order to compete and the game is on, with Owen immediately and enthusiastically running out to find the case first. However, none of the other campers want to go after the case because they are all sick and tired of Chris messing with their heads, and insist that there is no way that they will be, as Heather puts it, "running around the island like idiots all over again". Episode When Chris tells them that Owen is about to win the easiest $1,000,000 in television history and after hearing Owen's nonstop laughing and cheering for himself in the background, they finally give in. A vast majority of them immediately stampede towards the woods, crashing into those who are still refusing, resulting in a massive pile-up. As everyone struggles to escape the pile, Beth suggests that they simply split the money twenty-two ways and share it, but her suggestion is quickly ignored and the bickering continues. All twenty-two campers team up: Leshawna teams up with Gwen and Trent; Justin temporarily teams up with Katie and Sadie; Bridgette and Geoff pair up (making out with each other many times during the episode); Owen teams up with Cody, Tyler, and DJ; Lindsay and Beth join up with Ezekiel (as long as he doesn't act sexist toward them); Duncan pairs up with Courtney, and Izzy, who later unofficially renames herself Kaleidoscope (nicknamed E-Scope), joins forces with Noah and Eva. Heather is left without a partner since nobody trusts her, but she eventually reluctantly teams up with Harold (who could not get a partner himself). After two hours pass by without anyone finding the suitcase, Chris gives the first clue about its location over the loudspeakers: "It's just hanging around". The case is then seen hanging from a tree branch. First, Lindsay and Beth walk right under it, gossiping and looking at merchandise on Lindsay's cell phone. Ezekiel then looks up and sees the case, but when he tries to tell them about it, they say that he is interrupting their "girl time". Just as they walk away, Bridgette and Geoff walk right under it and start making out. Chris, watching from a helicopter above, is visibly annoyed at their incompetence. Justin eventually gets tired of Katie and Sadie's nonstop chattering and ditches them in a cave, using the excuse that he needs to go to the bathroom and wants some privacy. Cody, DJ, Owen and Tyler almost miss the briefcase as well before DJ looks up and sees it. Tyler eventually retrieves the briefcase after two unsuccessful attempts in which he fell off the tree. Once Tyler secures the briefcase, the group starts to lose trust in each other, saying that whoever has to hold the case could easily ditch them and make off with the money. Cody then uses the rope that tied the case to the tree branch to tie the four of them together so that they won't be separated, but then Owen has to use the bathroom. While Owen is doing his business, the smell causes Tyler to drop the case and it falls on the other side of the bush that Owen is going to the bathroom next to. Harold, having overheard that they found the case, swipes the case for himself and Heather. Harold makes a hang-glider out of an old tent and many large branches, but Heather turns on him by smacking him in the groin with the case. She then takes the glider and the case for herself, only to have the whole glider fall apart in her hands just after she jumps off the cliff. She falls head first into a beaver dam and gets slapped repeatedly by the beavers. Gwen, Leshawna and Trent run by and see her, but when Trent suggests helping her, they all simply laugh and run away. The case, having fallen out of her hands, bounces into the river and floats downstream. After Chris announces over the intercom that "the case is wet", Lindsay figures out the clue and she and her team race into the lake at the mouth of the river. Moments later, it floats right up to them, only to be snatched out of Lindsay's grip by Duncan with a fishing pole. As Courtney encourages him, he reels the case up to them, only for it to be eaten by an alligator, with Duncan questioning why there are alligators in Muskoka. The camera zooms out to show the image on a television screen with Chef and Chris watching from Playa Des Losers, where it is revealed that Chef is the one who put the alligators in the lake. With Courtney's further encouragement, Duncan jumps in to attack the alligator for the case, in the process of chasing Beth, Ezekiel and Lindsay out of the water. He wrestles with the alligator and manages to retrieve the case. But just as they run towards the Dock of Shame, Duncan makes a bad step and sprains his ankle, thus rendering him unable to continue on without help. Despite his pleas, Courtney simply leaves him behind, saying that she can't have him slowing her down. Duncan is flabbergasted at her betrayal but she says that "opportunities like this don't just fall out of trees". However, at that moment, Izzy falls out of a tree and lands on top of Courtney as she is running off, causing the case to fly out of Courtney's hands and into Izzy's. After Eva races by, Noah also walks by Duncan and starts to taunt him because Courtney left him behind, thus making him "less of a man", resulting in Duncan attacking Noah and snatching his pants. Still in the cave, Katie and Sadie eventually get into an argument over which one of them Justin likes more (even though he hates them both), and finally leave the cave. Courtney quickly chases after the trio with the case, although they manage to fool her by hiding behind a bush as she races by, then doubling back. She continues running and eventually slams right into a wall that simply has a forest background painted onto it. She notices a camera at the top of the wall and knows that something is wrong. When seeing Courtney, Chris and Chef ignore her yelling into the camera, even muting her and continuing to enjoy their food. Meanwhile, Izzy, Eva, and Noah encounter Justin. At first, they are determined to hold their ground in an attempt to not give up the case, knowing that it's a trap as Justin has "powers". After an exchange of heated words, Justin overpowers the willpower of Eva and Izzy by taking off his shirt. Both girls succumb to his gorgeous looks, causing Izzy to give him the case. When Noah attempts to take it back, Eva trips him and allows a satisfied Justin to leave. Both girls break out of their trance almost instantly and Noah scolds both of them for what they have just done. After Chris announces over the intercom that "the case is somewhere beautiful and heading towards camp", Izzy and Eva vow to get revenge on Justin, with the latter saying that she will crush Justin's skull, but Noah tells her that she would be going "a little too far" if she did that. In the confessional, Eva wonders if she can ever show her face again at her gym after what happened with Justin. Meanwhile, Geoff and Bridgette are trying to find the case but are too distracted by each other by constantly making out. At one point, Bridgette accidentally knocks Geoff off a cliff. Meanwhile, Courtney starts to climb up the wall with the aid of a vine. Chris panics and takes action, dispatching Chef on an ATV to intercept her. However, she successfully scales the wall before he reaches her, immediately discovering that the island was close to civilization all along, seeing a drive-thru restaurant thirty feet away. When she attempts to make contact with the outside world, a nearby cameraman in a hot-air balloon attempts to stop her, dropping a boom onto her head. However, the plan instantly backfires as Courtney is able to use the boom wire to drag the balloon down to her. She climbs up into it, chases the cameraman out and hijacks the balloon, where she then starts to head off towards the campgrounds. Elsewhere, a very beaten-up Heather, having finally escaped the angry beavers, encounters Harold yet again, as he pulls up alongside her by the river in a canoe. She at first doesn't want to be with him, as she is angry at "being pushed off a cliff", "being attacked by beavers", "being left to die" courtesy of Gwen, Leshawna and Trent, and "losing a million dollars". But Harold is determined to help her and has a heart-to-heart talk with her, where she reveals that she doesn't like being mean and it's just the way she is. Harold understands and once again offers to let her re-join their alliance for a 60/40 split, threatening to let her take the alternative of walking five kilometers back to camp, and with the beavers probably still out to get her. She commends his extortion skills, accepting Harold's offer. Justin then runs into Cody, DJ, Owen, and Tyler. Although Owen and Tyler initially fail to intimidate Justin into giving them the case, Cody manages to distract Justin by claiming that the paparazzi is behind him and wants to take pictures. When Justin turns and poses, they manage to get the case back, trampling Justin in the process. They eventually run right up to the top of the thousand foot cliff, and are chased off the edge by the bear, causing them to fall off the cliff. Cody manages to hold onto the cliff for a few seconds until the portion of the cliff that he is holding onto breaks away under the weight of the group. As they are falling, they are somewhat saved when Courtney's balloon rises up beneath them and Owen's ankle becomes entangled in the boom wire, still dangling from the basket. But the four boys now find themselves at Courtney's mercy as Courtney demands the case, admitting that she would be willing to let all four of them fall to their deaths if it meant getting the case back. Cody tries to convince his team to do as she says, but they refuse and Owen heroically manages to reach up and grab the wire, then pull his team up to the relative safety of the balloon basket. He then untangles his ankle. Just when they thought they've outsmarted Courtney, she attempts to brush them off by flying right through a tree, but only succeeds in getting the bear's ankle entangled in the boom wire, just as Owen's is. The angry bear starts climbing up the wire towards the basket. Meanwhile, Geoff and Bridgette (after the former's painful experience with the cliff) are walking through the woods and encounter a baby moose, attempting to reach a branch that is too high up for it. Geoff decides to help it by lowering the branch, but Bridgette's natural clumsiness causes her to trip right into Geoff, knocking him on top of the moose. When the baby's mother appears and sees Geoff on top of its baby, it's enraged, chasing Geoff and Bridgette. Meanwhile, Chef, on his ATV, drives up to Gwen, Leshawna, and Trent, who have had no luck in the competition so far, and asks if they've seen the balloon. He explains the situation, including how Courtney has the case and is on her way to finish line. Both he and Gwen believe that Courtney will definitely win. While Chef is talking, Leshawna picks up a small log nearby and knocks Chef out with it, hijacking the ATV and taking Gwen and Trent with her. Elsewhere, Katie and Sadie are walking through the woods, still mad at each other and attempting to ignore each other. Geoff and Bridgette then race by, still being pursued by the angry moose. They tell Katie and Sadie to run as they race by and they comply, joining in the dangerous chase. Courtney's balloon starts to float into the campgrounds. Cody, DJ, Owen, and Tyler manage to climb into the basket with Courtney just before the bear can reach them. However, this only puts them in more danger as Courtney puts Cody in a headlock and demands the case from them, saying that she brought them into the campgrounds and deserves the case. When his teammates refuse, Cody once again attempts to suggest a compromise, only for the others to refuse fiercely. Harold and Heather arrive in the campgrounds shortly after and see the hot-air balloon with Cody, Courtney, DJ, Owen, Tyler, the bear and the case all inside. They quickly abandon the canoe and race into the campgrounds, only for Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna to emerge from the woods on their ATV. Leshawna, seeing Heather, decides to get back at her for insulting her earlier that day, revving up the ATV. Sensing something's will happen, Trent suggests to Gwen that they get off and both of them do so just before Leshawna starts to race off towards Harold and Heather. She eventually chases them right off the Dock of Shame and into the lake. In the Boathouse, Izzy suits up Eva and Noah with paintball equipment and buckets of fish water (with one actually having a dead fish in it) so they can bring down Justin. The three of them hide behind the communal washrooms, waiting for Justin. They see Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie and the moose race by, and quickly retreat. Meanwhile, the four campers who are being chased by the moose see the massive diving board platform over the pool of green jelly which had been previously set up for Courtney in Phobia Factor and decide to use it to escape the moose. As they climb up to the safety of the incredibly high diving board, Duncan finally returns. He sees them on the diving board and asks what they're doing up there. They all point at the moose, which quickly turns to attack him, chasing him into the main lodge.After a brief moment, he ended up fooling the moose and chasing it away by taking a stuffed moose head from the mantle of the fireplace in the main lodge, holding it in front of him and making sounds like an actual moose. As he chases it into the woods, Courtney, up in the hot-air balloon, cheers him on, only for him to threaten her by saying that he's coming for her next. Shortly after this, Bridgette sees the hot-air balloon heading straight for the diving board. As Courtney is too busy strangling Cody, she doesn't pay attention to where the balloon is headed. Only when it's too late do the five inside the balloon realize what is about to happen. That, combined with the fact that the bear has finally reached the basket and is starting to climb in, leaves the guys' group with no choice except to jump for it. However, as they jump, Courtney finally manages to snatch the case from Owen's hands as they fall and they land on the diving board below, causing it to wobble dangerously. Courtney at first seems to have finally won, but then notices the bear in the basket right behind her. She quickly abandons ship, also jumping out and landing on the diving board, only for the eight other campers on the board with her to try to reach for the case in her hands. As they fight over it, Leshawna appears out of nowhere, and attempts to get the case herself. When she climbs up to the board, Geoff holds her up and lifts her over so that she can briefly touch the case. However, it instantly flies out of her hands, falling towards the ground. It hits the edge of the pool below at an angle, and bounces straight towards the communal washrooms where Beth, Ezekiel, Lindsay reappears. Lindsay picks up the case, but Justin swoops in from above after jumping out of Chef's plane (which he borrowed from Chef after he bribed him with an autographed photo of himself) and jumps down to them. His now pilot-less plane spirals out of control, eventually flying straight through the support beams for the diving board before crashing. The diving board, with Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Courtney, Cody, DJ, Tyler, and Owen still standing on it, starts to teeter dangerously. As Justin lands next to Lindsay, his parachute falls behind him and covers Ezekiel and Beth, preventing them from stopping Justin, who easily manages to convince Lindsay to give him the case. However, Izzy appears from behind the Washrooms, and yells to Eva and Noah, on the roof of the building, to "fire". They dump their buckets on Justin, covering him in disgusting fish water, and landing a dead fish in his hair. As he panics over the well-being of his hair, Izzy runs up with an empty bucket, shoves it on his head, then snatches the case from him and races towards the Dock. However, she inexplicably trips and falls, with the case falling out of her hands and bouncing off towards the Dock of Shame on its own. It is in this moment when everything starts to fall apart. Izzy quickly gets back to her feet and chases after the case. Gwen and Trent race by Lindsay, Justin (still with a bucket on his head and starting to walk away aimlessly), Beth (now outside Justin's parachute), and Ezekiel (still under Justin's parachute) also chase after the case. Lindsay and Beth quickly follow them. Meanwhile, the diving board finally falls off of its support beams. While Katie, Courtney, Sadie, Cody, and Tyler all fall into the green jelly pool below, Owen, DJ, Leshawna, Geoff, and Bridgette remain on the diving board, which then slides off of the edge of the pool at an angle and continues sliding along the ground, towards the Dock, at super speed. Meanwhile, the moose (after having presumably defeated Duncan) rides in, with Duncan on its back, and also races towards the Dock. The diving board with the five campers on it slides past Justin, but snags his parachute, which is still dragging behind him, and drags him off towards the Dock as well. As the moose rides onto the Dock and bucks Duncan off its back and into the water, the diving board group slides by, heading straight for Izzy, Gwen, Trent, Lindsay, Beth, and the case just as they are all right on the end of the Dock. These eleven campers instantly collide at once, along with Heather and Harold (while the latter is helping the former out of the water after the previous attack by Leshawna), and all thirteen of them end up in the lake along with Duncan, who is already in the water. As these fourteen emerge to the surface, the briefcase is floating by itself in the water, until a shark rises up beneath it and swallows it. The seagull with the fragment of net wrapped around its neck points and laughs at the campers' misfortune, until the same shark eats it. Chris then arrives in a helicopter, and is disappointed that the campers lost the case. He then tells the fourteen of them the bad news: they all tied. So, in order to break this tie, they will all have to return for another shot at the million dollars in season two. While some campers (such as Harold, Lindsay, and Izzy) are excited, most of the campers (including Heather, Duncan, and Gwen) object. However, Chris tells them that the fine print in their contracts forces them to compete in the next season anyway. He then tells Ezekiel, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Eva, Cody, and Tyler that they have now lost all hope for winning, but they will be watching the cast from the sidelines. Courtney then angrily argues with Chris, saying that she wants to be in season two, but Chris ignores her. Chris then tells the returning fourteen campers to report to a brand new location in two days, where they will compete in a whole new set of challenges, and the last one standing will receive one million dollars. He then tells viewers to tune in for the second season. Cast *Chris *Beth *Bridgette *Chef Hatchet *DJ *Cody *Ezekiel *Intern *Tyler *Courtney *Duncan *Eva *Geoff *Gwen *Harold *Heather *Izzy *Justin *Katie *Lindsay *Leshawna *Noah *Owen *Trent *Sadie Trivia General *Chris is now using a gun with a cork bullet to start the race, which is most likely due to an earlier shooting in Up the Creek when he accidentally shot an eagle and said it would provoke some angry e-mails (although he ends up hitting a seagull later in the episode anyway). *Chris says at the beginning of the episode that everyone will get the things they brought to the island back, thus explaining what happened to all the luggage that a number of campers did not bring to the Dock of Shame. *It's revealed in this episode that the island is actually not a deserted island (Chris and Chef just use mirrors and camouflaged walls to keep the campers away from civilization); this contradicts other episodes, where maps of the island are shown and the campers actually cycle around the entire island. This is also never seen again in the other two seasons that take place in Wawanakwa. *In this episode, Owen is revealed to be the youngest of three brothers. * Though this is later contradicted in The Aftermath: III. * Chris' clues for finding the suitcase were: # "It's just hanging around" (tied to a tree branch). # "The case is wet" (in Lake Wawanakwa). # "It's somewhere beautiful, and heading towards camp" (with Justin). *The order that the campers have the case is: *Owen, Tyler, DJ, and Cody find the case in a tree and catch it. *Harold steals it from Owen, Tyler, DJ, and Cody for Heather. *Lindsay, Beth, and Ezekiel find the case in the water, after Heather drops it. *Duncan steals the case from Lindsay for Courtney. *Izzy falls on Courtney and steals the case, along with Eva and Noah. *Justin uses "his powers" to trick Izzy into giving him the case. *Cody tricks Justin and steals the case for his team. *Courtney steals the case when Owen, DJ, Tyler, and Cody forget it in the balloon. *Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Owen, Cody, DJ, and Tyler all try to reach for the case Courtney had. *Leshawna goes up the diving board, grabs the case, and drops it. *Beth finds the case that slips out of Leshawna's hands. *Justin uses "his powers" again on Lindsay and steals the case. *Izzy steals it with the help of Eva and Noah. *Izzy falls down and loses the case, which ends up bouncing down the Dock of Shame and being eaten by a shark. *Overall, Tyler, Owen, DJ, and Cody's team have the case for the longest amount of time. *Overall, the six campers who never have the case at all were Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, and Trent. Despite this, four of them still qualify for Total Drama Action. *Coincidentally, these four are the lowest ranking contestants of Total Drama Action. *The non-returning campers for Total Drama Action are kept from the case in one of three ways: *Courtney, Cody, Tyler, Katie, and Sadie all fall into a pool of green jell-o. Eva and Noah are on the roof of the communal washrooms when the case starts bouncing off towards the dock. *Ezekiel is covered by Justin's parachute. *It is revealed that Courtney loses her lawsuit for "wrongful termination of competition". However, she returns to Total Drama Action in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine due to a similar lawsuit. *Justin and Courtney's behavior throughout the episode foreshadows their role as the antagonists of the next season. *This is the only episode in which Noah and Justin have used the confessional in Total Drama Island. *The truck driver's design is DJ's prototype design. He is later seen as an intern in Total Drama Action. Continuity *This is currently one of only two specials in the series. *Many props from past episodes are reused: *When Izzy, Eva, and Noah are getting dressed up in the boathouse, the outfits they are wearing resemble the ones from Paintball Deer Hunter. *When Harold and Heather are in the canoe riding up the creek, it is the same canoe from Up the Creek and Basic Straining. *When many characters are fighting for the case, they are above the jell-o pool from Phobia Factor. *Courtney, long after the events of Phobia Factor, ends up falling into the green jelly pool that she is afraid of twenty episodes earlier. *Izzy unofficially renames herself "E-Scope" (short for "Kaleidoscope"), at the end of this episode, and continues obsessively persuading her team in Total Drama Action to call her E-Scope as well. *This nickname later creates a technicality that allows her to re-enter the competition. *This marks the first time since Not So Happy Campers - Part One that all of the characters in season one have dialogue. *This is the second episode to feature all of the characters having some sort of dialogue at one point or another, the first being Not So Happy Campers - Part One, and the third (and current final) being Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. *This is also the first time since Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 that Justin has dialogue. *This is the sixth episode in the first season to feature all twenty-two campers. *The prototype character model of Cody appears as a character for the third time in this episode. His first appearance is in The Sucky Outdoors as the pizza guy, the second time in Who Can You Trust? as a stunt double, and now this time as a cameraman. *This is the last episode Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Tyler, Eva, and Cody set foot on Camp Wawanakwa. *This is also, currently, the last time Katie, Sadie, or Eva ever compete. *Owen's assumption that the bear is just Izzy in a suit is a reference to The Sucky Outdoors. *This episode marks the debut of the million dollar reward, which will go on to be the prize for every season afterwards. References *This episode's title and plot parody the 1963 film "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World". *Gwen's friends bear some resemblance to a group of Goths who were seen in the 6teen episode, Lights Out. Also, she said one of her friends' name is "Marilyn", which is the name of a character in that episode. *When Sadie says "Oh my gosh, Katie! Look at that butt!", it may be a reference to Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A-Lot. *Heather says her calculus teacher made her join the Mathletes for extra credit, which is a reference to Mean Girls. *Justin references Zoolander when he calls himself "really, really, ridiculously good looking". Goofs *There are a few goofs in the climax, where it is decided which campers do not qualify for the next season. These goofs ultimately resulted in three campers not qualifying for Total Drama Action. *Justin's parachute falls and covers Ezekiel, but in the next scene he is walking away and it is still attached to him, with Ezekiel nowhere to be seen. *Right before the diving board falls, Owen, DJ, Cody, and Tyler are seen still tied together, but after it falls, the rope is suddenly gone, and the four are separated. Seeing as the rope had held all four up when hanging over the cliff edge and when they fell down it, it seems unlikely that the rope would have broken then. * When everyone is fighting after going to Camp Wawanakwa from Playa Des Losers, Harold is missing his tan lines. *Leshawna chases Harold and Heather into the water by driving the ATV off the dock and landing in the water. But when she runs back to get the case, she shows no signs of ever being wet. *The large million dollar check noticeably changes size; when it first appears, it blocks out the sun and the top of it seems a couple hundred feet above the ground. *The second time Chris says "One... Million... Dollars!", the top of it only seems to hit about fifty feet, judging by Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, Beth, and a palm tree's close proximity to it. *When the campers run into each other, several of them are wearing swimsuits. When they get out of the pile, all of them had change back to their regular outfits. *When Justin, Katie, and Sadie are dancing in the pool in front of the Juice Bar, the water only reaches to their ankles, but in Haute Camp-ture, the water is deep enough that Izzy and Sadie can be completely submerged underwater. *When the campers are in a pile-up and Chef whistles to get their attention, Noah's eyebrows disappear. *When Chris brings in the check, Noah is seen to be taller than Owen. *As Chris announces that it took a lot of cardboard to make the giant check, Justin, Noah, and Harold are the same height. *Eva's mole is missing when she trips Noah. *Despite having his shorts stolen by Duncan, Noah had them back while in the boathouse. *When Heather is rejected by Lindsay and Beth from joining their group, Ezekiel is the same height as her and Lindsay. *When Katie and Sadie are arguing, the latter's belly button is missing. *During the entire scene when Tyler tries to grab the million dollar case from a tree branch, Owen is unnaturally bigger. *When Cody explains the person who'll bring the case to the dock will win, his eyebrow goes throughout his eye. *When Izzy steals the case from Justin, her left arm is briefly not attached to her body and her left hand is right hand instead. *When Justin jumps out of the plane, a part of his hair goes through his helmet. *Additionally, when he takes off his helmet, a part of his hair is missing. Category:Total Drama (Season 1) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Specials Category:Episodes